


Loss of Love, Life and Sanity

by ilovealistair



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: Summary - Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme. Dwalin learns of Balins death in Moria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing, don't sue me. This was also written in 2013, so keep in mind my writing is dated.

When Dwalin learns of Balin's death, he learns it from Gimli. His young cousin had come to them, bringing Ori's book with him. He tells him of the tomb and leaves him to his grief. Dwalin collapsed into his chair and let out a sound like a wounded animal. Unbidden, images of Balin being slaughtered by goblins come into his mind. Tears streamed down his face, and he gave a low moan of pain.  
  
'He is dead, Balin is dead.' It was a mantra playing in his head, over and over until he thought he would go mad. Dwalin heard people at his door, asking if he was alright. No, he wasn't alright, and he was never going to be again. Balin, his strong, beautiful Balin, had died in Moria without him by his side. No, he would never be alright again.


End file.
